User blog:Emptylord/Sandbox/Custom Patch Notes
Consider this like a fictional set of patch notes. ^_^ Skins Emptylord DemonbowAshe.png|Demonbow Ashe Emptylord Blitzcrank RiotLoading.png|Riot Blitzcrank Emptylord Diana PoolParty.png|Pool Party Diana Emptylord Draven FiredancerLoading.jpg|Fire Dancer Draven Emptylord_Draven_WolfmanSquare.png|Wolfman Draven Emptylord Mundo RunawayBrideLoading.jpg|Runaway Bride Mundo Emptylord Fizz DeapSeaLoading.png|Deep Sea Fizz Emptylord Fizz FoxLoading.png|Fox Fizz Emptylord Fizz VoidLoading.jpg|Voidborn Fizz Emptylord Heimerdinger JungleLoading.png|Jungle Heimerdinger Emptylord Irelia BroreliaLoading.jpg|Brorelia Emptylord Jarvan CataclysmLoading.jpg|Cataclysm Jarvan Emptylord Jax RiotLoading.png|Riot Jax Emptylord_Kassadin_KommisarSquare.png|Kommisar Kassadin Emptylord KhaZix Jurassic.png|Jurassic Kha'Zix Emptylord KogMaw AstronautLoading.png|Astronaut Kog'Maw Emptylord KogMaw BattlecastSquare.png|Battlecast Kog'Maw Emptylord Lissandra BomberLoading.png|Mecha Lissandra Emptylord Lissandra SandGoddessLoading.png|Sand Goddess Lissandra Emptylord Orianna BallJointedDoll.jpg|Ball-Jointed Doll Orianna Emptylord Nami Bubble.png|Bubble Nami Emptylord Nami SeaWitch.png|Sea Witch Nami Emptylord Sivir PizzaGirlLoading.jpg|Pizza Girl Sivir Emptylord Soraka Stormcaller.png|Stormcaller Soraka Emptylord_Swain_DragonMasterLoading.jpg|Dragonmaster Swain Emptylord Syndra Dodgeball.png|Dodgeball Syndra Emptylord_HeartseekerTeemo.jpg|Heartseeker Teemo Emptylord Thresh DevilLoading.png|Devil Thresh Emptylord Thresh Cowbow.png|Cowboy Thresh Emptylord Thresh SunStealer.png|Sunstealer Thresh Emptylord Tristana LivingArtilleryLoading.png|Living Artillery Tristana Emptylord Trundle Gentlemen.png|Gentleman Trundle Emptylord Trundle JudgeLoading.jpg|Judge Trundle Emptylord AmethystTryndamere.png|Amethyst Tryndamere Emptylord TwistedFate MoonWalkerLoading.png|Moon Walker Twisted Fate Emptylord Udyr Ionian.png|Ionian Udyr Emptylord Udyr Rebel.png|Rebel Udyr Emptylord Veigar WitchDoctor.png|Witch Doctor Veigar Emptylord Veigar Astronaut.png|Astronaut Veigar Emptylord Viktor Nemesis.png|Nemesis Viktor Emptylord_Volibear_TreasureHunterSquare.png|Treasure Hunter Volibear Emptylord Xerath I.png|iXerath Emptylord Xerath SandLoading.png|Pharaoh Xerath Emptylord Xerath VoidLoading.png|Voidborn Xerath Emptylord Yorick ConstructionLoading.png|Construction Worker Yorick Emptylord Yorick GoldDiggerLoading.png|Gold Digger Yorick Emptylord Zac 10000Volt.jpg|10000 Volt Zac Emptylord Zac GentlemanLoading.png|Gentleman Zac Emptylord Zac PoolParty.png|Pool Party Zac Emptylord Zed Infiltrator.png|Infiltrator Zed Emptylord Zed Doctor.png|Doctor Zed Emptylord Zilean CosmicLoading.png|Cosmic Zilean Emptylord Zyra Gardener.png|Gardener Zyra Emptylord Zyra Lilac.png|Lilac Zyra Emptylord Zyra AnemoneLoading.png|Anemone Zyra Emptylord Zyra DarknessLoading.png|Flower of Darkness Zyra Emptylord Zyra HextechLoading.png|Hextech Zyra No artwork: * * * (with staple gun and oscillating fan "plants") PVP.net *ARAM game mode is now called "All Random". *When you select Howling Abyss in custom games, the map will now correctly be called "Howling Abyys" (currently says: Map - ARAM; Game Mode: Normal). *The game mode, "Normal", will now say "Blind" or "Draft" accordingly. *In the Leagues panel, the following emblems have been added: **Victorious!: You have recently won a game together. (green trophy) **Rivals: This player has recently defeated you. || You've recently defeated this player. (grievous wound) **Battlebound: You've met this player many times on the Fields of Justice. (arms wrestling) *Number of bans in draft/ranked games increased to 4 per team, from 3. **Captains will now make two bans per turn (twice), instead of one ban per turn (three times). *The free champion rotation has been increased to 20 champions from 10 champions. **The free rotation will consist of: 3 Ranged Carries, 1 Melee Carry, 3 Supports, 1 Tank, 6 Mages/Assassins (at least 2 Ranged Mages; at least 1 AP Assassin; at least 1 high difficulty) and 6 Fighters (mixed AD and AP). *The requirement to own a champion in order to play them in ranked has been reverted. Players can now play champions they do not own in a ranked game permitted they have won at least 10 games with the champion since level 30. General *You may surrender 5 minutes earlier for every player that has been disconnected for at least 5 minutes. *The fountain in Summoner's Rift, Dominion and Twisted Treeline will now instantly restore all your health and mana if you have not been in combat in the last 8 seconds. Otherwise, it will restore at a rate of 15% of your maximum health/mana per second. (Formally the Homeguard effect). *Sight terminology needs standardization: "True Sight" will be used if the ability grants true sight, otherwise "Sight" will be used. Vision/Reveal will not be used. The icon displayed above people's heads will also be standardized (there's currently like 3 different types). **Sight abilities: , , , , , , , , . **True Sight abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , . *Root or Immobilize will now replace all instances of "Snare". *Spellsword will now grant a base on-hit damage of 5. * -phyisics have been applied to many of the game's other pet-carrying champions. That is, their pets will now move around independently of the champion rather than trapped in a geostationary orbit. Namely: , and . *Fear as a crowd control effect has been changed to the following: "Interrupts the target enemy and causes them to run directly away from the source, while slowing them by 50% for the duration", functionally identical to . This affects: , and . would be altered, please see below. ;Jungle *The Wolf, Wraith, Big Golem and Wight now grant minor buffs. **Wolf - You gain 20% bonus attack speed for 60 seconds. **Wraith - You gain 20% bonus movement speed while out of combat. This lasts for 60 seconds. **Big Golem - You take 20% reduced damage from neutral monsters for 60 seconds. **Wight - Your basic attacks deal 5 bonus true damage for 60 seconds (doubled on neutral monsters). Concurrent attacks against the same target stack the damage up to 3 times. Events/Easter Eggs *When and are on opposing teams: **Thresh will start with 1 soul. **If both champions have been involved in at least 20 fights, there is a chance for an event to start. ***If Lucian wins the event, Senna's soul is freed and the second shot of Lightslinger will deal 20 bonus magic damage. ***If Thresh wins the event, he takes Lucian's soul. Lucian's soul is worth 20 standard souls. Champions ; :At the moment, Headbutt + Pulverize feels like a bug that Riot just rolled with. Furthermore, the crowd control duration is deceptively long on account of the 0.5-1 second stuns that are applied after the already 1 second knockabouts. Headbutt now functions similar to Devastating Charge, in that Alistar will now carry on charge after he's hit his target for a short distance. * ** Now has a visible area of effect. * ** Now applies a 75% slow for 1 second that decays over the duration, instead of a 0.5 second stun. * ** Alistar will now carry on his charge after hitting his target, in a similar fashion to . His target is knocked back 650 units, and Alistar should carry-on for between 550-600 units. ** Now applies a 75% slow for 1 second that decays over the duration, instead of a 1 second immobilize. * ** Each time a nearby enemy unit dies, Alistar gains a stack of Triumphant (stacking up to 10 times). If a nearby enemy champion dies, Alistar instantly gains 10 stacks. Activating Triumphant Roar consumes all Triumphant stacks. ** Alistar lets out a triumphant roar, healing himself and nearby allies for half that amount. The amount that his allies are healed by is modified by 10% and the cooldown of the next Triumphant Roar is reduced by 0.5 seconds for every stack of Triumphant consumed in activation. ; * ** Can now be reactivated to melt the wall. * ** Anivia's ultimate can no longer be interrupted except by suppression. ** Glacial Storm can now be activated during as a self-centered area of effect. If Glacial Storm is already active, it will reposition itself if Rebirth is triggered. ; * / ** The stun will not be consumed if the target dies before the ability hits. ; * ** Ashe's basic attacks generate 2 / 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 points of Focus. Each successive attack against the same target will stack the amount of Focus gained up to a maximum of 3 times. At 100 points, her next attack is guaranteed to critically strike. The Focus points will then reset to her current critical strike chance. ; * **Now behaves like with regards to priority. **Static Shield will first prioritize Blitzcrank's most recent attack target. If Blitzcrank has not attacked a unit, Static Shield will target low health units - prioritizing champions of any health value over minions. ; * ** Similar to / and / , Twin Fang will check if there's mid-animation s and s for the purposes of reducing its cooldown. ; * Now uses Heat. ; :Agony's Embrace is currently the only damaging ability in the game that cannot kill someone. This statement simply shouldn't be. * ** Now has a minimum OR base damage of 100 / 150 / 200. ; :Riot says that Essence Flux lacks definition, and that it is difficult to make changes that would satisfy both AD and AP Ezreal. While Riot have said, and I agree, that AP Ezreal isn't owed anything - they are aware he's popular. These ideas are merely to add some flavour and reliability to AP Ezreal without—in my opinion—undermining or overpowering AD Ezreal. * ** Now heals Ezreal and allied champions hit for 42 / 69 / 96 / 123 / 150 instead of increasing their attack speed. * ** Ezreal fires an additional homing bolt per stack of Rising Spell Force. Enemies can only be targeted by a single bolt. ; : Riot recently added a new animation for Fiddlestick's Terrify and it looks appropriately creepy, but inappropriate for the effect. This is theorycrafting more than a change I think needs to happen. * **Enemy minions and neutral monsters within 1000 units generate stacks every second. At 3 stacks, crows will attack the target dealing dealing 15 + (5 * level) magic damage over 1.5 seconds. * ** Fiddlesticks projects dread forward in a 60º cone (700 range), reducing enemy magic resistance by 15% and movement speed by 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 % for 3 seconds. Additionally, any enemies facing Fiddlesticks are also feared for 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 / 2.5 seconds. * **Will now prioritize low health units, prioritizing champions of any health value over minions. Dark Wind will prefer to bounce to at least 2 units it hasn't yet damaged before returning to a target is has already damaged, although this is dependent on enemies in range. ; * ** Will now stack against champions AND neutral monsters. * ** Now deals 20 / 40 / / 60 / 80 / 100 instead of 40 / 65 / 90 / 115 / 140 ** Lunge can now critically strike for bonus damage (as with ). * ** Will now prioritize the low health champions. Blade Waltz will prefer to bounce to at least 2 champions it hasn't yet damaged before returning to a target is has already damaged, although this is dependent on enemies in range - this is with the exception of the last hit, which will always be Fiora's original target. Remember Blade Waltz can target the same enemy multiple times in succession. ; * **No longer applies Grievous Wound. ; * **The cooldown of Parrrley is refreshed if it scores the killing blow on a neutral monsters. * ** Whenever a nearby enemy minion or neutral monster dies, Gangplank gains 1 stack of Morale, stacking up to 10 times. For every stack of Morale, Gangplank gains 1% movement speed and 1 / 1.5 / 2 / 2.5 / 3 AD. All stacks are lost on death. ** Gangplank consumes all stacks of morale, boosting his movement speed by 2% and his attack damage by 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 per stack consumed for 7 seconds. Nearby allied champions gain half that for the same duration. ; * **The first time an ally is healed by the monsoon they will be healed for 140 / 220 / 300 . **Healing per half second reduced to 17.5 / 27.5 / 37.5 from 35 / 55 / 75 . ; :The main change is that Mantra will now instantly ready Karma's abilities, in the same fashion as Ferocity. This allows Karma to double-up, and grants her a pseudo-fourth ability. In light of the ability to double-up, the Mantra effects themselves have been altered. * ** Karma unleashes a ball of energy that detonates at the target location, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies by 25% for 1.5 seconds. **Inner Flame is now a ground targeted missile instead of a skill shot. * ** Inner Flame leaves behind a 250-radius area of effect that slows enemies inside by 50%. After 1.5 seconds, the field detonates dealing magic damage to enemies inside. **Soulflare no longer adds bonus magic damage to the initial strike. **Soulflare magic damage increased to 80 / 170 / 260 / 350 from 50 / 150 / 250 / 350. * ** Karma forms a tether with the target enemy champion, revealing and dealing magic damage to them over 2 seconds at 0.66-second intervals. If the tether is not broken after 2 seconds, the target is snared for 1.5 seconds. * ** Karma restores 80 / 170 / 260 / 350 health over the 2 seconds at 0.33-second intervals, increased by 1% for every 1% of Karma's missing health. **Renewal no longer adds bonus magic damage to Focused Resolve. **Healing reverted to a healing-over-time, from healing 20% (once on cast and again on root). * **Shield strength increased to 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280 from 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 . * ** Karma overloads her shield, dealing magic damage to all enemies within 600 range of her target. Allies within 700 range gain 60% bonus movement speed for 1.5 seconds. **Defiance no longer shields surrounding allies. **Defiance magic damage increased to 80 / 170 / 260 / 350 from 60 / 140 / 220 / 300. * ** Karma gains access to her Mantra abilities for 8 seconds or until she casts one. The two ability-sets do not share cooldowns, and her standard ability cooldowns will continue to count down while her Mantra abilities are available. **Cooldown changed to 45 / 40 / 35 / 30 from 45 / 42 / 39 / 36. **The slow of Inner Flame will not stack with the slow of Soulflare. **Focused Resolved and Renewal can both be used on the same enemy, in a similar fashion to and . **The shields of Inspire and Defiance will stack if used on the same target, but each lasts for its own duration. ; * **A max-range indicator will now be visible when Electrical Surge is available and there are marked enemy champions nearby. * **Will now prioritize the nearest champions it has not yet damaged, reseting its targeting once all champions in range have been hit. ; * (passive) **Enemy champions will now see the isolation area/circle when they are isolated, the same as Kha'Zix. * **When evolved, Kha'Zix will heal so long as the skill lands regardless of whether he is within the area of effect. ; * ** The bonus range is now also applied to . ; * ** On-kill mana restoration increased to 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 from 10 / 14 / 18 / 22 / 26. ; * ** The empowered attack will now also replenish 7% of Maokai's maximum mana. ** Optional: Sap Magic will now also increment when mana is spent (toggles). ; * Health costs removed. ; * **Base damage reduced to 40 / 75 / 110 / 145 / 180 from 55 / 95 / 140 / 185 / 230 **Damage modifier increased to 350% from 250%. **Maximum damage changed to 140 / 245 / 350 / 455 / 560 from 138 / 238 / 350 / 463 / 575 **Damage is now modified based on distance traveled, not distance between Nidalee and her target. * ** Nidalee invokes the spirit of the cougar, granting the target allied champion 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 health regeneration per second and 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 % bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. Basic attacks during that time will increase the health regeneration of Primal Surge by 10%, stacking up to 5 times. **Mana cost lowered to 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 from 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 / 140. **Attack speed duration lowered to 5 seconds from 7 seconds. **Now restores 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 health over 5 seconds, changes from 50 / 85 / 120 / 155 / 190 health instantly. ; * ** Nocturne sends dark tendrils creeping toward the target, forming a tether for 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 / 2.5 seconds that deals magic damage and fears the target while the tether persists. (There is now an air time on the skill; ~1400 missile speed.) **Cast range increased back up to 475 from 425. **Tether range increased back up to 525 from 465. ; :Inspired by hashinshin. The primarily goal is to add counterplay during laning and give him more strength mid/late game. His Spear Shot now features a charge mechanic, similar to and (reduced base damage and range, but increased maximum damage and range). Unique to Pantheon he can still attack albeit at reduced attack speed by bashing them with his shield. His jump can now be used on allies (and will shield them), and his "stun" is now a "brief knockback" similar to (to make makes chaining more reliable). * ** Pantheon starts drawing back his spear, increasing Spear Shots range (250-725) and damage. While preparing to throw, Pantheon's attack speed and movement speed are reduced by 20% and he cannot cast his other abilities. After 4 seconds, Spear Shot is automatically cancelled and 40 mana is refunded. ** Pantheon throws his spear at the target enemy, dealing between 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 and 100 / 160 / 220 / 280 / 340 physical damage. If Heartseeker Strike has been ranked, Spear Shot will deal 50% more damage against enemies below 15% of their maximum health. ** Costs 25 mana to activate and it drains an additional 55 mana over the 2 second charge. * ** Pantheon leaps to the target unit, instantly refreshing Aegis Protection. If the target is an enemy, they take magic damage and are knocked back for 1 second. If the target is an ally, they gain Aegis Protection for 5 seconds. * ** Enemy champions and large monsters with less than 15% health will have an indicator beneath them, similar to when an enemy is low enough to die to . * **Range reduced to 2000/2750/3500 from 5500. **Channel time reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2 seconds. **Drop time reduced to 1 second from 1.5 seconds. **Damage now applies instantly upon dropping. It is currently bugged and applies after 2 seconds (the drop time before it was reduced to 1.5 seconds). ; * **The charge will count as a knockback rather than a "carry to destination". This distinction means that if the target blinks or dashes away, they will no longer be pulled back but rather pushed forward at a new trajectory. ; * **Will now trigger automatically if Quinn dies. ; * **A max-range indicator will now be visible when Permafrost is available and there are frosted enemy champions nearby. ; * **Shyvana is now immune to crowd control during the dash. ; * Reworked in Sion the Nearly-Headless Axeman and Averdrian the Mind of Oblivion. ; * **Any allied champion can now trigger the mark to heal Skarner. ; * **Now behaves like with regards to priority. **At least one bird will first prioritize Swain's most recent attack target. Birds beyond the first—or all three if Swain has not attacked a unit—will target low health units - prioritizing champions of any health value over minions. ; * **Now costs 50 mana at all ranks, changed from 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80. ** Spheres now last for 7 seconds. ; * **A max-range indicator will now be visible when Expunge is available and there are poisoned enemy champions nearby. ; *Udyr now uses energy. It costs 60 energy to enter a new stance, or 35 energy to re-enter the current stance. ; * **Corruption can spread from snared targets at any point during the snare, not just on impact. ; * **Now uses a stock system. Vayne can hold up to 2 charges of Tumble, with a 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 second recharge time. Vayne will instantly refresh a stack of Tumble when she triggers the third stack of Silver Bolts. ; * **Now moves at normal speed when near to a Gravity Field, as well as Viktor. ; *Base health increased to 440 from 400. *Health per level increased to 95 from 85. * ** Vladimir gains 1% increased healing and health regeneration from all sources for every 2.5% of missing health. * **Healing increased to 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 from 15 / 25 / 35 / 45 / 55 * **Now deals 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 instead of 20 / 33.75 / 47.5 / 61.25 / 75 . **The slow now refreshes. * **Health cost changed to 5% of Vladimir's current health from 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70. **No longer increases healing and health regeneration. **Each cast grants Vladimir 25 Engorgement. Vladimir starts with 0 Engorgement and can have up to 100. Tides of Blood's cost and base damage are increased by 1% for every 1 Engorgement. Engorgement depletes at a rate 2.5 per second, that increases to 5 per second if Tides of Blood has not been cast in the last 5 seconds. ; :Similar to Zilean's Rewind, Warwick's Blood Scent suffers from "there's no advantage to taking this at level one". Even Zyra's seeds function as mini wards. It now has a passive bonus. I initially also wanted to make it so Warwick has sight of enemies with Eternal Thirst on them, but always having sight of your target is probably broken. The change to Eternal Thirst was so Warwick can now alternate attack targets for things like red buff, which is sometimes enouraged on single target junglers. * **Now stacks against an enemy in the same manner as , rather than stacking on himself. Warwick can now switch targets and maintain Eternal Thirst stacks against multiple enemies (it will still start from 1 whenever he attacks a new target). * **Now causes the target to bleed for 5 seconds, revealing them if Blood Scent is ranked (damageless bleed). * ** Whenever an enemy with less than 50% of their maximum health is within 2500 / 3250 / 4000 / 4750 / 5500 units of Warwick, they are revealed to him for 5 seconds. The enemy is not shown that Warwick can see them. ** Warwick gains 7 / 9 / 11 / 13 / 15 % bonus movement speed for 6 seconds. This bonus is tripled if Warwick is moving toward an enemy revealed by Blood Scent. Enemies revealed by Blood Scent will hear a howl and see an icon above their head while Blood Scent is active. Items ; *Now retains the Transmute passive from (5 gold per 10 seconds). *Eleisa's Blessing will permanently grant Transmute. ; *Added to Summoner's Rift. *Active given the named item effect, "Incinerate", meaning it won't stack with . ; and *Now deal a fixed amount of magic damage per attack. ; *No longer grants the instant regeneration as this is now a default feature of the fountain Summoner's Rift, Dominion and Twisted Treeline has been changes (see General section above). ; *Now also grants the ability to ignore unit collision for the 2 seconds. ; *Now builds from: ** + ** + ** + ** + **+ if necessary *Now grants armor (other stats adjusted depending on build). * Buffs/debuffs the closest tower. Towers cannot be targeted more than twice in 7.5 seconds. 120 second cooldown. ** Grants the closest allied tower 100% bonus attack speed and 50% splash damage for 8 seconds. ** Reduces the closest enemy tower's damage by 80% for 8 seconds. ; *Passive/activated effects are now melee only. *If Gangplank becomes an abusive case, Parrrley can be changed to apply ranged on-hit effects. ; *Now retains the Greed passive from (+2 gold per kill). ; *Now gains Ward Refresh (3 stacks) and Ghost Ward (1 at a time). ; * added to the recipe. *Aura now grants 20% attack speed. *Possibly gains Summons a standard at the target location for 8 seconds that grants 20 attack damage, 20% attack speed and 10% life steal to surrounding allies. This stacks with the passive aura. *''I thought it'd be fun''. *(The standard can be targeted by ally-targeted dashes.) ;The following items need a rework: * * Theorycrafting ; *Removed. ; *No longer grants the ability to ignore unit collision (moved to Furor). *Now grants one or both: ** Critical strikes apply grievous wound for 4 seconds. ** Critical strikes deal 30 + (4 × level) bonus physical damage over 4 seconds. Masteries ;Scout *Now increases the placement radius of wards by 37.5% (600 to 825). Stats changed to . This statistic adds an attack damage modifier to your basic attacks: 10% critical damage equates to your attacks dealing bonus damage equal to (for a total damage of on every attack). Ideally, there would be no cap. Most sources of critical damage have minimal attack damage, and just because you have a high critical damage modifier doesn't mean you're doing more damage. "Melee ADCs" have the highest innate attack damage in the game, and so in theory scale better with critical damage than other champions - but whether this is a problem remains to be seen. The point of this change is to remove RNG. It also has a knock-on effect of opening up more build paths: champions with high base AD or a lot of AD runes might want to consider taking as their first item, instead of , as 8% bonus damage might be better on them than 10 AD. Things like and are now more reliable as standalone purchases, as they currently fail to be useful on their own. Steps: #All sources of Critical strike chance will be renamed "Critical damage", and possibly have their numbers tweaked. #Critical strike damage runes will be removed (and refunded). Accommodation: * ** Your total critical damage is multiplied by 1.1 (the multiplier stacks additively with Infinity Edge). * ** Critical damage against you is reduced by 10% (modifies their total critical damage by 0.9, stacks multiplicativly with any modifiers they have). * ** Reverted to its previous effect, where "Ashe gains critical damage every few seconds of not attacking.", since her next attack will now always do bonus damage. * **Now adds critical damage to his next attack (which stacks additively with other sources). * ** now grants critical damage, instead of critical strike chance. ** cooldown is now reduced by (1 + critical damage modifier) per basic attack (the dynamic tooltip will just display a number, such as 1.5 for 50% critical damage). * **Now gains 100% critical damage against enemies below 15% of their maximum health. ** now states it deals 50% bonus damage (it currently doesn't behave as a critically strike, so no point confusing matters). * *** 25% critical damage, Your total critical damage is multiplied by 1.5. (If you have 60% critical damage, Infinity Edge's passive will increase it to 90%.) * **Now grants 100% critical damage on your next 3 attacks. **(I foresee massive abuse cases when used in tandem with other critical damage sources). *The following abilities now deal critical damage instead of having the chance to critically strike: ** ** (modified by 0.6) ** ** (as per my ideas above; modified by 0.6) ** (the 100 magic damage is modified) *Critical strike animation ** You now have a chance of using your critical strike animation based on your critical damage percentage (I know, RNG not entirely removed) - so with 50% critical damage, your attacks have a 50% chance of performing their critical strike animation. Runes ;General/Overview * Tier-2 runes have been removed and IP refunded. * Primary Marks are now "Offensive Runes", rather than AD Runes * Primary Seals are now "Defensive Runes", rather than Armor/Health Runes * Primary Glyphs are now "Utility Runes", rather than AP/MR Runes * Quintessences now offer the same stats as 3 primary runes. ** This allows rune page compositions such as 1-1-2, 2-1-1 and 1-2-1. * Hybrid Penetration runes might be worth removing with the improvements to Quints ;The following are Primary Marks * * * * changed from Primary Glyph * changed from Primary Glyph * * ;The following are Primary Seals * * * changed from Primary Glyph * changed from Primary Glyph * * * * * ;The following are Primary Glyphs * changed from Primary Mark * changed from Primary Mark * changed from Primary Mark ** One of either Chance or Damage should probably be a Mark (Crit damage removed, see above) * * * * * changed from Primary Seal * changed from Primary Seal * * * changed from Primary Seal * changed from Primary Seal * changed from a Unique Seal ;Greater Quintessence changes :Lesser Quints would see a similar set of changes, but I can't be bothered to do the maths twice. If any of the Quint values are too low or too high, then their primary rune equivalent needs to be adjusted. As stated above, the intention is that Quintessences function as a second set of Marks, Seals or Glyphs. * Armor Penetration increased to 3.84 from 2.56 * Attack Damage increased to 2.85 from 2.25 * Attack Speed increased to 5.1% from 3.4% * Cooldown Reduction increased to 2.49% from 1.67% * Critical Strike Chance increased to 2.79% from 1.86% * Critical Strike Damage increased to 6.69% from 4.46% * Energy increased to 6.6 from 5.4 * Energy Regeneration increased to 1.89 from 1.575 * Hybrid Penetration increased to 2.7 / 1.86 from 1.79 / 1.4 * Magic Penetration increased to 2.61 from 2.01 * Mana reduced to 33.75 from 37.5 * Scaling Ability Power increased to 0.51 from 0.43 * Scaling Armor increased to 0.45 from 0.48 * Scaling Attack Damage increased to 0.39 from 0.13 * Scaling Cooldown Reduction increased to 0.18% from 0.14% * Scaling Health increased to 3.24 from 2.7 * Scaling Health Regeneration increased to 0.33 from 0.28 * Scaling Magic Resist increased to 0.45 from 0.37 * Scaling Mana increased to 4.25 from 4.17 * I made the call to change the following Primary runes: ** Ability Power Marks increased to 1.65 from 1.19 ** Gold Glyphs increased to 0.34 from 0.25 ** Health Seals increased to 8.6 from 5.35 ** Health Regen Seals increased to 0.8 from 0.43 ** Scaling Mana Regeneration Glyphs increased to 0.08 from 0.065 * The following didn't need changing: ** Armor ** Magic Resist ** Mana Regen ** Percent Health ** Ability Power, Gold, Health, Health Regen and Scaling Mana Regen factoring the changes to the primary runes Category:Custom champions Category:Blog posts